Solid electrolytic capacitors (e.g., tantalum capacitors) are typically made by pressing a metal powder (e.g., tantalum) around a metal lead wire, sintering the pressed part, anodizing the sintered anode, and thereafter applying a solid electrolyte. Intrinsically conductive polymers are often employed as the solid electrolyte due to their advantageous low equivalent series resistance (“ESR”) and “non-burning/non-ignition” failure mode. For example, such electrolytes can be formed through in situ chemical polymerization of a 3,4-dioxythiophene monomer (“EDOT”) in the presence of a catalyst and dopant. For example, such electrolytes can be formed through in situ chemical polymerization of a 3,4-dioxythiophene monomer (“EDOT”) in the presence of a catalyst and dopant. However, conventional capacitors that employ in situ polymerized polymers tend to have a relatively high leakage current (“DCL”) and fail at high voltages, such as experienced during a fast switch on or operational current spike. In an attempt to overcome these issues, dispersions have also been employed that are formed from a complex of poly(3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene) and poly(styrene sulfonic acid (“PEDOT:PSS”). While the PEDOT:PSS dispersions can result in some improved properties, the capacitance of such materials tends to significantly degrade at high temperatures, particularly when subjected to relatively high voltages or multiple voltage pulses.
As such, a need currently exists for a capacitor that has improved performance at high temperatures.